He Waits
by bureas
Summary: When the player begins his journey, he doesn't think anybody's watching him. But Red is. Red watches him because he knows eventually the day will come when the player will fight against him. Red-centric. Short Oneshot.


_(So this is random and I just thought it up at school, but I like the idea of it. Hope you guys will like too. Enjoy. And I think it's safe to say I don't own pokemon. Did you guys even hear of the sequel of Black and White? I would've made a remake of R/S/E first, but that's just me. Whatever.)_

**He Waits**

He waits.

As soon as the player first turned on that game and began his journey, Red started his long period of 'waiting'. He stood on top of that mountain carrying the same name as the player's egotistical, cocky, redheaded rival, overlooking the hero's journey. He watched as the hero traveled around the vast region of Johto with his beloved team, beating down gym leaders with fantastic ease and crushing Neo Team Rocket until they were nothing more than fine powder at his feet. It was going by all so quickly, he thought he wouldn't even have to wait that long. Red's patience for waiting, even though he thought that previously, started thinning though, around the time the hero became the Johto Champion.

When that person took his first steps into Kanto, he HAD to know by then who Red was and how strong he was. Everyone did. So it was common sense he'd want to head straight up to Red to try and beat him. The Kanto Champion knew better than that, though. He knew his best friend, Green, would have something to say with the player wanting to challenge Red straight away. Green said he wasn't ready to challenge Red no way, no how, and wouldn't let said player go to Mount Silver unless he defeated all the Kanto Gym Leaders — including him — first.

As much as Red hated the idea, he said nothing as he sat back and had to wait even more to see the hero. Watching how the player continued to effortlessly defeat even more gym leaders, he didn't really want to wait. For once, he wanted to stop waiting and be selfish and just battle someone worthy — him — already.

Despite how arrogant Green was when he started collecting the Kanto Badges, by the time the player reached him, he was beaten fairly easily which added irony to the gloating he had done before the battle. Reluctantly and with a pout evident in his lower lip, he agreed to let the player go up to Mount Silver to see Red. The player nodded thankfully and headed up right away.

Red sat there on his frozen throne, watching as the important character trudged up the mountain to meet him. The wait was sheer agony at that point. Every step felt like an hour and every breath he took felt like it just stole more away from Red, building the suspense more and more. And at the faintest sight of the hero's black hat with a single stripe of gold, Red stepped toward him with a pokeball in hand, knowing exactly why this person was even here.

"Finally." He breathed, happy that his wait was finally over.

Red led with his Espeon, and his opponent led with an Ampharos. Though the thunder attack that successfully hit did some damage, a single psychic attack was more than enough to send the electric type hurtling to its trainer's feet. The master said nothing of it as he laughed and brought out another pokemon, saying that he wasn't done yet. The next he brought out was a Typholsion, so Red switched his Espeon for Lapras. Again, just one or two hits were enough to bring it down.

The hero brought out his Tyranitar.

Red's Snorlax dealt the damage needed.

Then there was a red Gyarados.

Too bad Venasaur took it out with a single vine whip.

Next was a Togekiss.

Red countered with Charizard's Blast Burn.

By the time the player brought out his last pokemon, Ho-oh, his face was wet with a mixture of sweat and snow, and a cut was on his right cheekbone from a chipped rock that clipped him when Snorlax had used Dynamic Punch on Gyarados. Red was as stoic as ever, watching as the player he thought was worth the wait gave the command for Sacred Fire without so much of a twitch of emotion.

'_And I thought this was the one…'_

"Pika." The crimson eyed boy called out, watching as his beloved partner launched itself off his shoulder and into the air to hit Ho-oh with a move the player thought was a simple thunderbolt.

That naivety was what ended that battle. What that really was was a Volt Tackle, and with an attack that had a power level of over one hundred, that part of the battle was over before it even begun.

Red continued to stay silent as he watched the hero do what he used to do when he was still a novice and lost a battle: 'black out'. He watched as the boy's eyes closed and he collapsed into the snow, his body slowly dissipating into pixelized data that would eventually fade away and he would probably be whisked off to the last Pokemon Center he ever came in contact with.

"…You… Weren't worth the wait." The Kanto Champion mumbled, reclaiming a seat on his throne made of ice as he watched the last of the hero's pixel's fade.

Now he would have to force himself to be a good boy and sit still all over again, hoping the next hero to come would be worthy of his waiting, and worthy of stealing his title as 'Greatest Trainer' away from him.

So once again…

Red waits.


End file.
